Vladimir Makarov
"I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them. My friend, my ally, my betrayer." - Vladimir Makarov This man '''Vladimir Makarov '''is fighting his own war and he has no rules. No boundaries. He doesn't flinch at torture, human trafficking, or genocide. He's not loyal to a flag or a country or any set of ideals. He trades blood for money. Vladimir is voiced by Roman Varshavsky Makarov's Character Period Makarov to put it simply is one sick motherfucker who trades blood for money. This guy is crazy and even worse than Shepherd. Shepherd had a reason for his actions (although a filmsy one), Makarov though does things just for the sakes of evil. He caused a war with the US and Russia after he caused mass murder in a Russian air port and he killed in American who was undercover and with that Russia had a reason to go to war but Makarov was killed by Captain John Price after the war ended. The B Team Storyline He is brought back to life by Discord and he decides to join Discord. Makarov destroys a universe with help from Volgin. Then he tries to kill Liquid Snake, Pong Krell, Count Veger and Alec Trevalyn but he got rammed and ran over by a trailer. It was revealed that is was Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Master Chief, Stan Smith, Phineas, Isabella, Asami, Betty, Picard, Pericles and Hellboy Makarov is responsible for just about everything in the Modern Welfare Series. He is voiced by Roman Varshavsky. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Makarov is coming back to do what he likes best and also he is to get to conflict with Shepherd. Makarov tells Discord about Bender and his pals attacking him when he tried to kill Liquid, Veger, Trevalyn and Krell when Discord schemes their demise. Makarov after hearing Gravemind's flood infection seems very excited to do the evil and he complains when Gravemind points out the flood is not evil. Makarov then helps Boddicker rob universe out of money for Discord to relocate his empire. He later attacks the Helper Squad with a few others in a mission to get Pyrrha. Lord Stringray confides in him in helping him deal with Discord. Makarov betrays him and helps Discord put him under torture. He is eventually defeated and killed by Asami Sato and Axel. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Makarov debuted as the secondary antagonist in Kiritsugu's side story. Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 6 Makarov appears after the defeat of Malcom Hargrove. Due to Hargrove's demise, Makarov became furious and killed James "Mustang" McCracken, causing the Order of the Just to fall back and order the reunion of the DigiDestined. After Freeze unties the DigiDestined, the Mane 7, and the Shadow 5, He and Mich took on Makarov and gunned him down. However, being serious problems to them, Makarov lived on passed death, and he as well as Hargrove, and with the help of Corvus, they began overloading the computer systems accross the Multi-Universe. After the defeat of Corvus, Makarov and Hargrove tried to stop Freeze and Mich from purging the DNI System, but failed when they were restrained by Mustang and Epsilon. Freeze purges the system, ending Makarov and Hargrove for good. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Call of Duty Universe Category:Mercenaries Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sociopaths Category:Megalomaniacs Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Major Members of The Dystopia League Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Dystopia League Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Gun Users Category:The B Team’s villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Murderers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Main Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters